Horace's Revenge
by Maddymadmad29
Summary: Horace gets back at Will and Halt for all those years of torment. Please review this! Please?
1. Mudballs

This was what Horace had been waiting for all along. This final moment when he would finally get back at those two rangers for all those years of leg-pulling and torment. He was a few kilometers off from were the Gathering would be held. Just were Will was planning to ambush Halt.

Horace had it all planned out. Currently, Will was stationed in one of the trees on the left side of the road, sitting stock still waiting for Halt to come riding up the road. Horace had analyzed the situation. Will's placement, stance, and stealthiness were all signs of the plan that Will would be taking part in. Horace, too, was stock still, but on the other side of the road, waiting for the sudden movement that Will would make. Then Horace's plan would take action too.

Finally, Horace heard the trotting of Albeard's hooves and knew it was time. Although excitement was surging through his body, Horace didn't move a muscle. It was all that time he had spent around rangers that made him so still and analyzing. It was true that he had learned a lot from them.

Will jumped and that was Horace's cue. He quickly snatched some of the mud balls that Malcolm had let him use and fired them at the ground around his two friends. Will hit the ground, astonishing Halt, but he had no time to gloat before mud balls exploded around them. They made an ear ringing sound as they crashed to the ground, surrounding Halt and Will with smoke. Horace rushed in.

The smoke cleared away to leave Horace looking at two distraught rangers, and the two distraught rangers to be looking at a very smug Horace.

"That, my friends," he said "is called sweet revenge."

** Reviews? Please? Tell you what, If I get 10 reviews on this story, I might be so happy that I will shake my brain up and come up with a new story. Who knows?**


	2. Net

**Surprise! I'm continuing it! I know, I know, I didn't think I would either! But, I got an idea. . . here it goes!**

"Horace!" Will and Halt shouted simultaneously.

"What!" he replied. "I'm just getting revenge!"

Halt walked up and got in Horace's face. He pointed a finger at him.

"People don't get revenge on rangers," he declared.

Will took his placement right next to Halt.

"This," he said, "is war."

Horace had been unsteady for a month after the escapade. He was constantly checking behind his back, making sure there was no hidden rangers behind him. Life at Castle Araluen was quiet, but _too_ quiet. Horace needed some obvious action. He needed to know when the enemy was coming, and how the enemy planed to attack. But with rangers, one never knew.

It was during his break when the rangers attacked.

Horace had been lounging around the castle, but none _too _casually, when he heard a knock from his door.

Will and Halt had planed their attack care fully. Will was station at the front door, Halt at the window. The second time Will would knock at Horace's door, that would be when mystery takes it's toll on Horace; their time to strike.

Horace walked to the door and opened it. Not a soul was in sight. He leaned forward, turning his head left and right. When he saw nobody was there, he simply shrugged, and went back to sit down again.

Another knock at the door.

Horace got up again, a puzzled look on his face. He opened the door again. No one to be seen.

He heard a voice behind him. He whipped around.

"How you doin'?" asked Halt.

Halt was sitting on the windowsill, grinning like a maniac. He had a rope in his hand that seemed to be leading up to the ceiling. He followed it slowly with his eyes. A net was placed at the end.

Halt let go of the rope. The net came down on Horace.

Horace struggled to get out of the net but didn't succeed. Will walked through the now open door.

"Hey, Horace," he said causally.

Horace uttered grunts of exertion at the attempt of trying to get out. Will walked ignorantly by him, heading for the window.

"Will! Halt! You just can't leave me like this! This is nonsense! Come on, please?"

Will and Halt jump out the window.

"Not a chance," called Halt.

**Yeah! Second chapter! So, if you like this story and want to join the Randomosity unity, review!**


	3. Special Effects

**Uh-oh! Here it comes again! The THIRD chapter!**

Horace sat in in his room, at one in the morning, planing. Planing his payback.

He got it.

Halt and Will, both being in the special force they were, were coming to have a meeting with King Duncan a week from now.

That would be the perfect time to strike.

Horace took a bottle of fresh tomato juice from his cupboard. He cringed. He hated tomatoes.

But that hatred would have to be put aside. It all was necessary for his plan.

Horace walked out of his room and into the hall. He walked swiftly to the princesses room. He knew, if Cassandra was not one of his best friends, this would be very dangerous. But Cassie would understand.

He walked into the dazzling room, and headed strait for the make-up stand. He opened one of the draws and selected the white powder from within it. He them opened the container and rubbed his hands in it, smearing it all over his face. He embedded it deeply, making his face look _very_ pale, but at the same time, not powdery.

Horace again walked swiftly out of her room and down the hall, for Will and Halt would be at his destination point soon.

At last he finally reached the spot he was looking for. It was about ten meters out side of King Duncan's office, just the spot were Halt and Will were going to be walking by.

Horace poured some of the tomato juice in his mouth. He cringed yet again. He then laid the tomato juice against the wall and sat in front of it. He leaned back against the wall, tilted his head, shut his eyes, and let the tomato juice slowly trickle out of his mouth.

As if on cue, Halt and Will turned into the hall. As soon as they saw Horace, they came rushing to his side. Will shook Horace.

"Horace! Horace! Speak to me, what happened?" he shouted.

Horace suddenly jerked his head up, opening his eyes. A wide grin appeared on his face when he saw the rangers' expressions.

"What just happened? I dunno, I might have just gotten my revenge."

**It must be**_** something **_**to make**_** two**_** ranger scared. Anyway, review and join the Randomosity Unity! Come to us, you know you want to. . . and by the way, WE HAVE ICE CREAM!**


	4. Chucking

**For this one, I owe thanks to Frogata, who gave me the idea for this chapter in a AWESOME REWIEW! Thank you! On with the story!**

Will and Halt were hiding in Horace's room, waiting for their second attack. They were behind Horace's couch, that was just under the window.

Horace strode into his room. He was pretty confident that Will and Halt wouldn't be planning anything any time soon. After all, he had scared them pretty good. He couldn't of been more wrong. He turned to the cupboard to get some food (as always) when he heard a crash from behind him.

He span around. Absolutely nothing stirred.

But behind the couch, Will and Halt were restraining giggles that wanted to flow rapidly through their bodies, for they had just thrown Horace's armor out the window.

Horace turned his back again. Will signaled to do Horace's sword this time. Will and Halt quietly ran over to Horace's sword, picked it up, and chucked it out the window. They ran back for cover.

Horace yet again span around. Nothing. He turned back.

This time Halt signaled to with to throw out a pie that was placed on the counter. They repeated their actions, but after doing so, they jumped out the window and ran for the nearest bush.

That was it for Horace. He rushed to the widow and peered out of it. On the the ground was all his armor, his sword, and his beloved cherry pie all on the ground, his cherry pie shattered in the dirt.

"Why!" he exclaimed, "Why! Anything but my cherry pie!"

Will and Halt shot out of the bushes.

"So it was _you_!"

"Got ya back," said Will sardonically.

** So, knights and nobles (and ranger fanatics) I hope you liked this story! Join the Unity of Randomosity and review! Oh, and I just got a call from my ice cream company telling me my tuck full of ice cream would arrive in one hour! **_**With sprinkles! Ekkkkk! **_


	5. Skandian

Horace stood outside Halt's cabin, but off to the side so that he was undetectable. He was wearing animal skin packed with leaves and a horned helmet. He had a battle ax in his hand that he had fond in the local shop (strangely).

He sighed deeply. He turned and quickly checked into the cabin. Halt and Will were sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Good. Neither one of them had their bow within reach.

He took a little piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it around his mouth and nose. He headed towards the cabin's door and barged in.

Halt and Will had startled looks on their faces. Then came the screams.

They were like little girls, their cries piercing the air.

Horace chased them around the cabin for a few minutes, all the while sustaining a laugh. Finally, when he couldn't hold it in any longer, he took the cloth of, revealing his identity, and burst out laughing.

Halt looked at him menacingly. Horace turned around and ran.

"So long, pussycats!" he called.

**Wow, now **_**that**_** was really short. I just did it because I haven't been updating as much as I normally do. . . Anyways, REVIEW! The Randomosity Unity just got balloons!**


End file.
